


Grell's Interdimensional Adoption Agency

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [28]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, fuckton more naruto brats but those are the ones that speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Konoha place was fucked up, and so were the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grell's Interdimensional Adoption Agency

“Right, roll call!” Grell chirped, scanning over the children currently surrounding her. “Alois?”

The oldest child – and the one that had been hers the longest – scowled slightly. “Here. And I got the baby.” He glanced down at the tiny Hyuuga infant in his arms, and for a moment, his expression softened. She _was_ cute.

“I am here, Sutcliff-san,” piped up the tiny Neji Hyuuga, one hand anchored in Alois’s pants, the other holding firmly to his quiet and frightened cousin’s hand. “As is Hinata-sama.”

“Good, good,” Grell nodded, filing all that way. “Itachi?”

The eight-year-old blinked at her solemnly. “I am here. Sasuke is asleep, though, we must be quieter.” In fact, the tiny Uchiha was passed out on Itachi’s back.

Privately, the adult didn’t think anything could wake him right now, but she wasn’t about to argue right now. Maybe she could argue _later_. “Right - the other Uchiha?”

The preteen (second oldest, actually, with only Alois trumping him) rolled his eyes. “It’s _Shisui._  And I got the Rock kid.” He didn’t really, actually. Said kid was currently running laps around the circle to ‘burn off some energy before you give yourself a heart attack’. Nobody had bothered to keep count so far.

“Whatever. And I got Naruto.” Said child was perched on Grell’s hip, face buried in her top; he hadn’t let go or said a peep since she announced that she was taking him with her. “Time to ditch this place and head to Suna!”

Lee skidded to a halt, staring up at her with big eyes - with _really_ big eyes, wow. “We’re going to Suna?” the four-year-old asked, astonished.

“Yep! To Suna!” She grinned, sharp teeth and all, and that only made the kid stare more. “It’ll be fun!”

He blinked up at her a moment more, trying to decide, before nodding and beaming at her. “To Suna! To Suna!” The kid returned to his running, and after a few beats, most of the kids took up the ragged cheer (and Sasuke didn’t wake up, much to Grell’s satisfaction).

As Alois led the way, grabbing Lee by the back of his shirt and trying not to stumble with the Hyuugas anchored in his pants - he was doing so well as a big brother already, good job - Grell discreetly dropped the blood-stained cloth that she had used to clean her chainsaw earlier.

No need for the kids to know.


End file.
